Calvin Goes To Chaotic
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Fourteen year old Calvin is a great UnderWorld player, and has just gone to Chaotic for the first time in his young life. But why does it seem like he's so familiar with Perim? And... is Takinom actually HUGGING Calvin!


_**I just decided to go ahead and write the story from this particular challenge I posted. I hope you guys like the idea, and I hope I got the concept down correctly. Just know that Calvin's group will be comprised of these people and the tribes they represent.**_

* * *

 _ **Calvin - UnderWorld**_

 _ **Tom - OverWorld**_

 _ **Sarah - Danian**_

 _ **Peyton - Mipedian**_

 _ **Krystella - UnderWorld**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own Calvin & Hobbes, and I don't own Chaotic. If I owned either of them, I would have retired years ago to a private island in the tropics and done everything I could to keep Chaotic as a whole going until it truly reached its intended end!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Let's get Chaotic!" = Normal Speech

 _'Let's get Chaotic!' = Thoughts_

 **"Let's get Chaotic!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Returning To Chaotic!**_

* * *

In the human world, a fourteen year old boy in his freshman year of High School was currently in his the cafeteria with a bunch of other students. His blonde hair spiked forward in a similar manner to a hedgehog, and his blue eyes held much fighting spirit. He wears a red shirt with horizontal pinstripes, black pants, and a pair of red sneakers with a slight heel to them. He stayed after school, not because he had detention, but because this was a prime time to play the favorite game of many kids.

And that game is called Chaotic. A game where players collect cards of varying types. Creatures, Battlegear, Mugic, Locations, and attacks. These cards have codes that one uploads into an online account using a special Code Scanner that can hold an infinite amount of scans, and they are then used to play against other players in tabletop and online matches.

"Maxxor attacks Gespedan with a Lavalanche attack! You lose twenty energy!" declared a boy with brown hair.

His opponent, not wanting to be done in so easily, pulled a card from her Mugic deck and played it, revealing the card to be an offensive Mugic known as Song of Geonova. The boy who's the star of this story, however, is currently setting up his battle team on his laptop as he got ready for an online match with a girl with shoulder length brown hair.

"I hope you're ready to lose, UnderWorld loser!" taunted the girl, who is an avid OverWorld fan.

The blonde boy merely scoffed at her attempt at getting him riled up, and simply added the last location card he needed to his Location Deck.

"Susie, if that's the best you got for taunts, then this match should be even less effort for me." said the boy. "And I hope you remember that I have a name, and would appreciate it if you used it."

"Whatever, Calvin." dismissed Susie.

The now named Calvin pressed a button on his keyboard and both players got their battle teams locked and ready to battle. His team consisted of the UnderWorld cards he usually prefers to go into battle with. Chaor and Takinom in the front row, and in his back row was Agitos. His opponent was using Xaerv, Maglax, and Najarin for her team.

"Battle team locked! Let's get chaotic!" both players declared.

As the battle progressed, both players called out the moves that they were using, as if they were performing the moves themselves. It makes everyone who plays this game feel more in sync with their battle team.

"Chaor attacks Xaerv with a combination of the Gauntlets of Might and a Power Pulse attack!" Calvin declared, coding the creature.

But Susie was not deterred.

"Maglax goes after Agitos with a Skeletal Steed and takes him out with a Rockwave attack!" she declared.

But the fight quickly turned in Calvin's favor when he attacked Najarin using Takinom. Susie tried to get at him with the Song of Geonova, but Calvin quickly countered by using Refrain of Denial Mugic in combination with Discord of Disarming to get rid of Najarin's Cyclance Battlegear. He was quickly defeated after that.

"There goes Najarin!"

Soon, it was down to their last two creatures. Susie's Maglax versus Calvin's Chaor. And both of them were low on energy, and on Calvin's last turn, it seemed as though Lady Luck was smiling down on him.

"I'm down to ten energy, but I know that Chaor can turn this fight around!" he declared.

Drawing a card from his attack deck, Calvin was pleasantly surprised to find that he got one of his strongest attacks from his deck.

"A Skeletal Strike attack! Yeah!"

Susie cried out in outrage as her last creature was coded, ending her five win winning-streak. Susie may be a good player, but she's by no means invincible. It's been proven many times by players who had the right cards, and played both strategically and with the right amount of knowledge.

"Hey, nice work there, DemonPrince!" said a voice that Calvin was more than familiar with.

He turned around to see his best friend and fellow Chaotic player, Tom Majors, or MajorTom as he's known in Chaotic, walking up to him. Tom is a fourteen year old boy with messy black hair, pale skin that's a little on the tanned side, and blue eyes. He wears a gray T-Shirt with a large white symbol on the front, blue jeans, and a pair of trainers.

Calvin got up from his seat and gave Tom a bro hug in greeting. The two were best friends since their last year of middle school, and love playing Chaotic.

"Thanks, Major Tee. But it was only thanks to those UnderWorld strategy tips you gave me that I won in the first place." Calvin said, being humble about his win.

"Still, it was you who put the moves into play, not me. I just gave you a little advice." Tom fired back, not wanting to get a big ego.

But the boys' argument was cut short by a beeping coming from Calvin's computer. They looked over to the screen and saw that the blonde had gotten an Email from the site itself.

"Chaotic mail?" Calvin asked.

He clicked on the mail and opened it to reveal a jumble of letters and numbers. It almost looked like some kid of code.

"A code…? Why would they send me a…"

Calvin's eyes widened as he remembered something because of this code. Something very important in his life. He quickly closed his laptop and started packing everything up, startling Tom in the process.

"Calvin, what's wrong? Where's the fire?" he asked.

"No fire. I just remembered something very important that I need to do right away! Catch you later, Tom!" Calvin replied, taking off before Tom could reply.

Calvin ran as fast as he could towards his home. He knew it was time for something that the Codemasters of Chaotic had agreed upon with his family, and he was excited for it.

' _It's finally time! Time for me to return to my true home!'_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Calvin's Best Chaotic Card**_

 _ **Name: Chaor**_

 _ **Card Type: Creature (Ultra Rare)**_

 _ **Allied Tribe: UnderWorld**_

 _ **Title: UnderWorld Conqueror Warrior**_

 _ **Courage: 85**_

 _ **Power: 90**_

 _ **Wisdom:70**_

 _ **Speed:60**_

 _ **Max Energy: 70**_

 _ **Mugicians: 3**_

 _ **Elemental Power(s): Fire**_

 _ **Special Ability: (Sacrifice 3 Mugician Counters: Dispel target OverWorld Mugic or ability targeting Chaor.)**_

 _ **CHAOR MAY NOT ENTER MIXED ARMIES.**_

 _ **UNIQUE**_

 _ **Card Text: "We'll take Kiru City and the UnderWorld will rule all of Perim!" - Chaor**_

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys like this chapter, and I hope to see a lot of reviews for it. If there are any particular things you want Calvin to scan later on in the story, let me know in the reviews. Thank you guys so much for reading. May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


End file.
